


Gryffindor House Party

by colinscamera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colinscamera/pseuds/colinscamera





	Gryffindor House Party

The worst kept secret in Hogwarts is Gryffindor's Saturday night party. It is midnight. Those who don't want to participate know to be in bed by now. But tonight, the room is unusually crowded.

Lust and hormones are thick in the air. It will be loud, messy, and ultimately, very satisfying.

Tonight, Hermione will let Harry or Ron inside of her. She hasn't decided which yet. Maybe both. She is wearing a black silk bra and thong set that renders both boys speechless. She lets them take turns making out with her, feeling their hardness rub against the silk fabric of her underwear, teasing her, exciting her. 

Tonight, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown will begin the evening passionately pressed against each other, only to have Dean politely position himself between them. They take turns on top of him, then underneath him, then on top of him again. Lavender is the loudest when she comes, but something about the way Parvati digs her fingernails into his back as she climaxes makes Dean lose control deep inside of her. Afterwards, Lavender is excited to lick his cock clean, tasting both of her lovers.

Tonight is Romilda Vane's first night at a Gryffindor party. She watches Harry position himself behind Hermione as she, Hermione, finally removes the rest of her clothing and gets on her hands and knees on the carpet. Ron gently grabs two handfuls of bushy hair and brings Hermione's mouth to his throbbing hardness. Romilda sees Harry's cock before he slides it into Hermione. Romilda is jealous, but knows there is no room for jealousy here. Romilda begins to finger herself as she watches Harry ram himself into Hermione. Hermione comes first, but Romilda is only a few heartbeats away from her own orgasm. It will be the most intense orgasm Hermione or Romilda has ever had. 

Tonight, Angelina sits on the edge of the table and lets Fred and George take multiple turns with her. It was meant to be a friendly competition to see which could make her come more, but she didn't expect each of them to be able to fuck four times. Each time they come inside of her, they whisper that they love her. She believes them both. By the time they are done, she is pleasantly sore and has lost count of how many orgasms she's had. 

Tonight, Ginny Weasley has allowed herself to be blindfolded and shackled by chains hanging from the ceiling. She's intensely aroused by the prospect that anyone in the room can do anything they want to her. Some kiss her and move on, some spank her ass, some nibble her pale, soft breasts until she moans. Her first orgasm of the night comes when a girl kisses her first on the mouth, pressing their bodies together, and trails those kisses all the way down. Ginny feels a tongue expertly work her clit as one finger, then two, curl inside of her. By the end of the night, two more mouths will go down on her and 3 cocks will have come inside of her. Someone will suck on her feet for a beautiful 10 minutes. Though she has suspicions, she will never know for sure who any of them are. But she comes for every one of them. 

Tonight, after Katie Bell is finished riding Seamus, she watches as Neville gives him the best blow job he's ever had. Katie is wildly turned on by watching two guys pleasure each other and by the time Neville is swallowing his roommate's seed, she is desperate for another fuck. She doesn't mind at all that Neville is considerably rougher than one would expect. Neville fucks her and sucks her hard. She moans that he is hurting her and demands that he keep going. 

Tonight, Alicia Spinnet is desperate to feel a woman pressed against her. She was hoping for Katie Bell's soft body, but Katie had other plans and by now, Alicia is desperate to find her own climax. Eloise Midgen and Fay Dunbar are only too happy to comply. They find a secluded corner and take turns doubling up on one another. Alicia has never had two girls fingering her at the same time before. Her eyes roll back slightly as each of her breasts are taken into a mouth and fingers writhe inside of her. Alicia has three orgasms within 90 seconds before her legs give out. Fay and Elosie gently lower her to the floor and mercilessly continue. The next 10 minutes are the closest thing to heaven Alicia has ever experienced.

Tomorrow morning, no one will speak of last night's events. That's the rule. People will pass each other in the hall, barely acknowledging the classmate they saw naked less than 24 hours earlier. The Gryffindor house will never speak of their Saturday night parties. And they'll never ask the other houses if they have similar parties.


End file.
